Advertisement sales and management systems have traditionally been based on computer systems and programs that were adapted to handle advertisements in a specific type of medium such as newspapers. Newspaper advertisements comprise classified advertisements and retail advertisements that are placed on editorial pages of the newspaper as well as inserts in the newspaper.
Accordingly, such prior art advertisement sales and management systems have only been capable of booking and managing e.g. an advertisement order for a single type of media, such as newspapers, magazines or other printed media. A customer wishing to book an advertisement for several differing media, e.g. a particular newspaper, the Internet and at a commercial radio station, would have to administrate the booking procedure through several different contact persons each working on his/hers proprietary advertisement management program and/or computer system.
This booking procedure is, obviously, both complicated and time consuming for the customer since he/she must keep track of when and where the advertisement is to be published in the respective media to secure that for instance an advertisement campaign is properly co-ordinated. Furthermore, the customer must also check and manage invoices for several different suppliers and make certain that volume discount rates, variable discount rates or other special discount rates are properly applied to the advertisement order in each media.